When Klepto Met Felicity
by Girly 411
Summary: It's Season 2 of Total Drama Island and it's time for the second reward challenge: act as an assassin and take out your target with paintball guns. An excerpt from a TDI roleplay. Also: The tragic love story of Klepto and Felicity in excerpts.
1. The First Time Klepto Met Felicity

**When Klepto Met Felicity  
**  
**Summary:** It's Season 2 of Total Drama Island and it's time for the second reward challenge: act as an assassin and take out your target with paintball guns. An excerpt from a TDI roleplay. Also: The tragic love story of Klepto and Felicity in excerpts.

**The First Time Klepto Met Felicity…**

**…they were friends.**

**Disclaimer(s):** I do not own Total Drama Island or any of its characters.

I only own Klepto. He is mine and no one can use him without my say-so.

The Void Kitsune is the sole owner of Felicity and she says you can not use her.

Promises Kept is the sole owner of Elle. I wouldn't have included her in this, since I didn't include any of the other OCs from the roleplay, but it became necessary for the set-up. I believe Promises Kept also came up with the idea for the paintball "Gotcha" challenge as well.

Wolf Passion was the moderator and creator of the roleplay this came from, and is therefore responsible for the actions and dialogue of Chris and Chef. She is also the sole owner of Lily, who earlier in the roleplay had gotten a sugar rush in the cafeteria, called Klepto cute, then gave him a Twinkie and ran away with the Ho Hos.

**(A/N) Sometime back in 2009, there was a TDI roleplay that ****Wolf Passion created in a fanfiction forum. This roleplay was supposed to be a Season 2 of Total Drama Island in which new characters, our OCs, auditioned and came to the island to compete in new life-threatening challenges quite like the first season, only crazier.**

**It was really fun. And through this roleplay, I met some awesome and crazy people. One of those people is The Void Kitsune**** and our babies, Klepto and Felicity, hit it off in a delightfully unexpected surprising turn of events. Unfortunately, the roleplay and eventually the forum died before our babies could actually get together. And they were making such progress, too.**

**All these years later, we've tried over and over again to get our babies together, but the roleplays and forums always die before our babies have the chance they deserve. This made me think back to that TDI roleplay from the days of yore and I finally decided to spend a day going through all my old email alerts from the forum, collecting every single piece of the roleplay I had so I could go back and read it. And I did. I finally, finally did it.**

******Because I thought it would be a shame that the world would** never know exactly how Klepto and Felicity met, I put that scene together into this chapter for you to read. It happened at the end of the roleplay's life, so there isn't all that much to it, but it's still cute. And now the rest of the world will finally get to see how it first happened.

**We also don't know who won that challenge because the roleplay didn't survive long enough for everyone to shoot or get shot. As for the rules, there didn't really seem to be any after a certain point. Technically, after a character got shot, they were supposed to be out of the game and their target would ****be handed over to a teammate to "take out" **for them, but even after people got shot, they still went around chasing their targets, so rules shmules… XD

**Just so you know: This chapter is formatted similarly to the roleplay format. I copied what you are about to read straight from the roleplay without editing it. For posterity's sake. Well, okay, the majority of what you'll read is written by the people credited for each character and the situations these characters are in (myself included). The only bits I tweaked were spelling and grammatical errors, and I omitted and reworded certain parts of the roleplay to take out any other characters that weren't strictly necessary to the set-up of this scene. That way, I'm not further infringing on others' rights or whatever the term actually is.**

**Setting the stage…**

**Shortly before this, there was a food fight in the cafeteria that got so out of hand that Chris and Chef had to gas the campers to knock them out. James Bond style. So, hours later, just before nightfall, the campers woke up in the woods, unnerved to discover that not only had they been moved in their sleep, but they had been changed into camouflage jumpsuits and black combat boots****, and were completely cleaned up from the food battle**. There was a freak out session due to that, but I edited that whole detail out for time.

**Klepto, Elle, and Lily are on the Screaming Gophers and Felicity is on the Killer Bass.**

**The scene starts out with the campers alone in the woods, waiting for Chris to arrive and explain what's happening, since he had promised to tell them what the second challenge was.**

**.**

**The Woods**

Chris drove up in an ATV. He parked in front of the campers with that cocky smirk.

"Now! You are all out here to play a legally safe game. I call it: "Gotcha". You will all act as assassins and 'take out' your target with these paintball guns," he explained, pointing over to the numerous paintball guns in the trunk of the ATV.

Chef popped out of the back seat of the ATV in a fairy outfit, wand included.

"Now, grab a paintball gun so I can begin!" Chris barked, snickering at Chef.

.

Klepto grumbled, shaking his head as he grabbed a paintball gun from the ATV along with the other campers.

.

Lily barely caught the gun one of the Gophers tossed at her. She flinched when she accidentally pulled the trigger of her gun and watched the paintball impact with Chef's 'Danger Zone'.

"OOOHHH!" Chef howled as he fell to his knees in pain.

Lily immediately felt guilty and frowned. "S-Sorry!" she apologized, hiding considerably behind one of her teammates, grabbing onto the back of his shirt nervously.

.

"Stop messing around, Chef. That fairy outfit ain't cheap, you know!" Chris snapped in a snobby tone. Chef staggered to his feet and glared straight through the boy at Lily, who indeed felt the cold chills run up her spine.

"Now, as I was saying… If you all look in your pockets, you will find out who your target is for this challenge. Now, before some of you blabber mouths squeal it out! Your targets are TOP SECRET! Got it? Sheesh, anyways, you got the rest of the day to 'take out' your target, Kapiche? Well, good luck, kids! Make me proud and raise those ratings! Anything goes and this whole island is your battlefield, excluding Boney Island, of course!" he explained as he dumped the rest of the paintball guns on the ground for those who had been too stunned to collect them and drove away with Chef in the ATV.

.

Elle snarled at Chris as he left. She pulled the trigger and hit the back of the RV. While it was a waste of a ball, it made her feel a bit more at ease. Pulling the photo out, she was a bit upset to see that it was Felicity. She was too nice. Too quite. If anything, the blonde would feel bad about shooting her. But a game is game, and she wasn't going to complain if it meant a reward.

Pocketing the photo in the camo jumpsuit, she took off running.

.

Klepto pulled out the picture in his pocket. Chef. "Damn..." he muttered before darting off to find the oversized slayer of any and all things rank and meat, being careful not to get near anyone who might shoot him before he got the chance to take out his anger on the "fairy".

.

Felicity pulled out her picture and sighed when she found Klepto. She shoved the picture back into her pocket, then took off in search of her target.

.

**Campgrounds**

Klepto almost charged by before deciding he would make his way swiftly across the grounds in his "fairy hunt", darting from place to place and hiding behind anything that might cover him. Chef had to be around here somewhere. His eyes narrowed as he looked for the tracks from the ATV.

How hard could it be to track a stupid truck?

Unless, of course, Chris booted him out along the way...

Then it would be best to look for pieces of that stupid girly outfit lying around somewhere. Something had to have ripped off in the fall...

Considering that as an option... he realized he was over thinking things through. He wouldn't put it past Chris to leave Chef for fresh bait, but the host wasn't that kind that he wouldn't hide the over-sized man from him. For a while, at least.

.

"Damn fairy," Klepto grumbled to himself in frustration as he sneakily made his way across the campgrounds after his target. That overgrown lout was gonna get it.

.

Elle sighed as she carefully walked along the back sides of the gopher cabins. Nothing in this "God-for-saken" campsite had any location that Elle would deem sniper worthy. She lamented in her head about the standard she had set for herself, but for the time being, she was peering in the shadows.

Elle rolled her eyes. 'Keep your focus, keep your focus...' she thought. The petite blonde turned her head and looked around the corner waiting. She'd spend the whole time there till Felicity came around.

.

**Dock of Shame**

Fairy Chef skipped into the Dock of Shame, scowling. "I swear when I get my hands on Chris! He's going to eat a can of whoop ass!" he growled, stomping himself on the dock.

.

Klepto had followed Chef to the Dock and had hidden to make sure he'd get a good enough shot. Upon watching him try to show Lily how to shoot the gun, Klepto figured he might as well wait so the girl knew what she was doing so she didn't mess up their team's chances of winning. The girl didn't seem to be doing well as she missed most of the practice shots she was aiming at a tree.

.

Chef shook his head. "No! Aim Lily!" he scolded her.

Chef threw up his hands in frustration, a man of little patience. "Forget it! You're a lost cause!"

Lily snapped her head up. "Eh?! W-Wait! I can change!" she pleaded. But it was too late. The fairy already skipped to a new scenario. "Great..." she groaned.

.

The moment Chef got frustrated and left, Klepto grumbled something to himself, fed up with how long he had waited. He needed to watch his back, otherwise someone might try to shoot him. Looking carefully both ways, he finally took a chance and darted swiftly after his target.

.

**Campgrounds**

Felicity scurried out, looking around for her target. Upon not finding him, she sighed and ran off for cover to protect herself while she thought of where to search.

Felicity scurried her way up one of the trees nearby, using the height to give her an advantage in looking.

.

Elle heard the faint sound of rustling, and immediately she had the gun cocked as her head whipped around. While she wasn't positive if the sound was even her target, but the least she could do was interrogate them until firm answers were given. At that she smiled wickedly and ran to the foliage.

.

Felicity gasped silently at the sound of footsteps. The "emo"-looking girl dashed through the trees, looking much like a monkey as she leaped from one branch to the next. She had spent most of her time in the trees to get away from it all, so she was very good at running through the thick leaves.

.

The rustling in the trees only had the blonde narrow her eyes, but when the sound drifted further, she looked on in confusion. "What the... ?" Elle ran anyways, hoping for luck.

.

The now frightened girl tried to speed up at the sound of the footsteps following her. Sadly, at the last moment, her hand slipped from one of the branches, and Felicity fell from the trees. After landing with an "Oomf!" on her bottom, she groaned.

.

Rustling only got louder as Elle ran, but at the last second, everything got rather quiet until the girl came tumbling from a branch. Elle nearly screamed from shock until she actually saw who it was. "Felicity! You okay?"

.

Felicity sighed as she rubbed her hip where she fell, then sighed. "Y-Yeah... I think so..."

.

"Jesus." Elle winced as though she felt the rush of pain instead and helped the girl up. "Nice moves, though. Very incognito." Elle nodded.

.

Felicity smiled shyly at Elle. "Thanks." She giggled quietly, trying to ignore the pain in her hip, though she knew she shouldn't be.

.

Elle felt a tiny ping of guilt of what she had to do, so she simply grabbed a spare paint ball from a pocket and tossed it to Felicity. "Catch!"

.

Felicity fumbled slightly as she caught the paint ball, then held it between her fingers. She looked up at Elle in confusion. "U-Umm... w-why did I have to catch a paintball, may I ask?" There was a confused tone to her voice.

.

Elle eyed the pink ball in Felicity's hand before nodding at her. "You were my target, but seeing as you're in enough pain as it is, I took it easy on you." She grinned.

.

Felicity smiled as she looked up at Elle. "Thanks for not shooting me."

.

"Please. Shooting is for those I have a bone to pick with." Elle twirled the gun to her back. "Have fun with your target," she said before jogging off.

.

Felicity waved to Elle as she walked away, a small limp in her step from her hip. She knew she needed to make sure it was okay, but that wasn't important to her at the moment. Getting her target was.

.

Klepto made it past the campgrounds without being caught as he finally thought he caught up to Chef. "Stay still and you won't have to get hurt," he cocked his paintball gun and pointed it, aiming for the target.

.

As Felicity caught sight of her target she gasped, her limping coming to a stop. She was silent as she aimed, waiting for the right moment to shoot.

.

Unfortunately, Chef had dodged him and ran off in another direction. Klepto muttered something under his breath as he ran off into the trees nearby after the overgrown bundle of testosterone.

.

Felicity grumbled as Klepto ran. The now injured "emo" tried to follow after him.

.

"Gah! Where the heck are you going? Get back here and take it like a man!" Klepto grumbled after the fleeing man, having a sudden urge to duck for cover. So, he changed his path to a zig- zagging pattern to throw off anyone who might be following him. Yeah, in the juvie... you picked up a few things. It's best to know when you're being hunted.

.

Felicity scowled, knowing Klepto was making her attack harder. She managed to keep up, though, once again ignoring the immense pain in her hip.

.

Listening carefully, Klepto could not only hear the hurried breaths of his target in front, but the faintest sound of someone behind him. Ignoring the adrenaline rush that was causing his heart to almost beat out of his chest, he managed to pace himself so he could gain easier maneuverability until he found a way to loose his tail.

.

The black-and-pink-haired girl caught Klepto in her sights once more, and she aimed. Afraid of losing her target again, she shot. Her leg finally gave out in pain from her hip, and she tumbled to the ground with a loud groan.

.

The moment he heard a shot from behind him, Klepto hit the ground so hard, he slammed his chest into a tree root. "Ff..." he began to say as the small shot went over his head. Quickly clamoring to his feet, he looked around and saw Felicity on the ground. At least he knew who was targeting him now. He made to dart off before noticing she was in what looked to be a position of extreme pain.

'It could be a trap,' he reminded himself as he quickly tried to reason what he should do, 'You need to win this. That way, you'll be able to prove yourself worthy of being kept on this team.'

He took a step away from her before noticing something else about her that reminded him of his own situation. 'But you could also prove yourself worthy by at least helping her up,' he thought as he slowly approached her, taking the paintball gun from her grasp and offering his sturdy hand.

.

Felicity hissed in pain as she grabbed her hip from where she fell earlier. She sighed, deciding that as soon as she got up, she'd need to go to the nurse, even if she could assess her situation by herself. At the sound of footsteps she gasped. After Klepto took her gun and held out his hand, she blushed and allowed him to help her up. "T-Thanks," she said, trying to ignore her throbbing hip.

.

"Don't think about it," Klepto said casually, pulling her to her feet and deciding whether or not to give her gun back, "Do you need help with your... hip?" It looked like she hurt it pretty badly.

.

Felicity looked down at her hip, then sighed. "Y-yeah... I should probably get it l-looked at..."

.

Klepto nodded in agreement. "We should probably track down Chef and get him to play nurse again, since Chris is too cheap to hire a proper one." He highly doubted that the man of many things would be in the medical tent.

.

Felicity sighed. "Kn-knowing Chef, I-I'd probably be better off examining myself." She giggled quietly. "A-At least I've got training..."

.

Klepto stared at her, trying with all his might to find something to say to the girl. "You're probably right," he admitted, realizing he would have to give up the hunt for his target, "Do you want me to help you get to the medical tent to see if there's anything in there you can use to... uh..."

What's the word? ...Gosh, he was so bad at this.

.

Felicity thought for a moment, then nodded. "I-If it wouldn't be a hassle..."

.

"I have time," Klepto answered before adding as an afterthought, "before you start hunting me again." He smiled a bit to let her know he wasn't trying to be uptight or anything.

.

Felicity smiled back at him, giggling quietly. "T-Thanks."

.

Great, it was working. He could talk to people without it being awkward. Silently, he cursed whatever force had given him such inept skills with associating with others. Why couldn't his social skills be better than his ability to play the harp?

"Uh... do you need help... walking?" Klepto asked, not wanting to sound awkward, "You could... maybe support yourself by leaning on my shoulder... if you want to."

.

Felicity blushed as she nodded. "Y-yeah..." She placed her arm around his shoulder, wincing as a stab of pain shocked through her hip.

.

Klepto placed a sturdy arm around her waist for support. "You know... if it's too much work to walk, I could..." he paused, though forcing himself to say what he was thinking because he knew it would help her, "If you want, I could carry you over there. It won't be much trouble... and I don't want to sound creepy or anything."

.

The shy girl blushed deeply, then contemplated his offer. Felicity looked down shyly as she said, "That might be a good idea..."

.

Taking a deep breath, he swiftly bent down and picked her up into his arms. "Just relax and try not to think too much about the pain," Klepto advised her.

.

Felicity winced in pain, then closed her eyes. "O-Okay..."

.

Klepto took another deep breath as he began trudging across the campgrounds towards the medical tent. "So... any idea who's hunting you?" he asked, trying to make conversation and also make sure he would be able to escape from anyone on his team who might be trying to shoot her with paintballs until she was taken proper care of. The two guns slung over his shoulder by the straps clinked together with each step.

.

Felicity winced slightly as another round of pain shot through her hip. "Elle," she told Klepto. "She got me already, though," the black-and-pink-haired girl explained as she held up the paintball, "She didn't want to shoot me after I fell, so giving me the paintball was her way of shooting me."

.

"That makes it easier," Klepto replied, nodding slightly as he continued to carry the girl. There was a pause in which he didn't know exactly what to say to fill the silence.

'Think, Klepto, think. What do you say to keep the conversation going?'

"Listen... Sorry if I don't talk much, but..." he began, trying not to make the trip anymore painful for her, "between you and me, I'm not all that good at... talking to people."

.

Felicity giggled slightly, smiling at Klepto. "D-Don't worry... I-I don't usually talk much, either... only if I really must..."

.

"Me, too," Klepto replied, attempting a slight smile, realizing the girl was a lot nicer than he thought her to be.

.

Felicity giggled quietly to herself. Klepto seemed like an okay guy to her. He was certainly easy to open up to, or at least Felicity thought so. She hadn't stuttered too badly yet, so that was a good sign.

.

"So..." Klepto finally said to fill the silence, "Uh... how do you think your team is doing with the challenges?" What else was there to talk about?

.

Felicity thought for a moment, then said, "I'm not too sure... I-I just got here, so I don't know my team too well... I'm sure we're doing well, though... I have faith in my team." She smiled.

.

**Medical Tent**

Klepto simply nodded as he carried her into the medical tent and gently set her down on one of the cots. "Well... hopefully both our teams are doing well, then," he added after a while of thought before he began looking around at the supplies Chef kept stored.

.

Felicity muttered a small "Thanks" as she began to check over her hip.

"I don't think I broke it, thank god," she said out loud, "Though I think I may have bruised it very well... At the most, I may have chipped the bone... "

She began to trail her fingers across the afflicted area, then hissed in pain. She moved the hem of her pants just slightly so she was able to look at it, glad for the fact that Klepto was on the other side of her. Once she saw the odd color on her skin, she frowned. "That doesn't look too pretty..."

.

Klepto had turned away so as not to intrude on her privacy. He bit his lip so as not to say anything that might be taken the wrong way. "Maybe we should get someone to help," he suggested, not quite sure he'd know what to do if it was something serious.

.

Felicity looked up from examining her hip, then smiled. "If that would make you feel better, you may get someone. But I have a feeling that Chris and Chef may not have the most experienced people here..." She giggled quietly to herself before reaching into her pocket and producing an EMT card. "I have enough training to at least determine if I can take care of myself... If it's something beyond my training, which it doesn't look like, then I'll send for help." As she spoke, she had returned to checking her hip. "I think I may have just bruised it very, very badly... I don't see any sign of breaks or cracks."

.

"Good point," Klepto nodded in agreement, "As long as you're capable, then... I guess you should be fine. At least it isn't broken, right?" He paused a moment as he continued to glance around at the tent. "This place is so cheap, I'm starting to doubt any of this stuff is real."

.

Felicity looked around as well, then frowned. "I agree with you, Klepto... It looks like just about everything here is fake..." She shook her head in disbelief.

.

"Hmm... so what do you think you're going to need to help fix your hip?" Klepto asked, finding it easier to talk to her now that they'd continued a conversation, "Bandages or gauze?"

.

"Bandages," Felicity said decidedly as she probed her hip gently to make sure that nothing was messed up other than the nasty colored bruise.

.

Klepto made his way over to the medical kit resting on the table in the tent and opened it up to search for some bandages that might work. "Uh... will these do?" he said, holding up the bandages that had been miraculously in the kit.

'At least Chris did something right,' he thought.

.

Felicity looked over at the bandages, then nodded. "They look like they should work just fine."

.

Klepto walked back over to her and handed her the bandages before turning away again so as not to intrude. "At least there's something useful around here."

.

Felicity quickly bandaged herself up, then sighed. "Okay... that should be fine for now. I'll have to check it again later..."

.

"So... would you like me to take you back to your cabin so you can rest?" Klepto asked, trying to be helpful, still very much doubting she could walk by herself without pain.

.

"N-No, I should be fine. I don't want to bother you any-" Felicity gasped in pain as she stood on her feet, the hip flaring up again. She gritted her teeth. "I don't want to bother you anymore," she said quietly.

.

"It won't be a bother. I'm not really doing anything anyway. All I have to do is corner Chef and shoot him with a paintball. Not too hard," Klepto assured her, "Unless of course... you're gonna shoot me first." He cracked a smile for a moment. "Let me help you." He offered her his arm for support.

.

Felicity blushed slightly, then supported herself with his help. She sighed. "Thanks, Klepto... though I'm sure I must have said that too many times now..." She giggled very quietly.

.

"No problem," Klepto said, looking back at her, continuing to smile, "I could use someone to talk to once in a while and honestly... you're one of the only ones here who doesn't freak me out." He rolled his eyes slightly as he remembered Lily's sugar rush back in the caf. Freaky. He put his arm around her waist for extra support.

.

Felicity smiled, blushing just slightly as a natural reaction. "Oh... Okay. I guess I could say something similar about you... I usually don't talk this much to others... and it takes a while to get me to open up - just ask Elle." She giggled very quietly.

.

"That's usually the same for me," Klepto admitted, glad he had someone to relate to, "We should probably hurry before the others start to invade the campgrounds."

.

Felicity nodded, "I definitely agree with that." She smiled at Klepto.

.

"I could... carry you again if you don't think you can make it on foot," Klepto offered again, trying hard not to feel awkward about the situation.

.

Felicity blushed very faintly and answered, "No, it's fine... I think I want to try to walk on it..."

.

Klepto glanced down at the floor for a moment before looking back at her. "Alright... Let me know if it starts hurting too bad. I wouldn't want you to break it."

.

Felicity nodded, then supported herself against Klepto as she took a very awkward step. She hissed in pain, then sighed. "I should be fine..."

.

Klepto bit the inside of his lip a moment. "Just let me know when it gets too bad." He shifted so the majority of the weight was on him rather than her leg.

.

Felicity nodded, then started to slowly hobble out of the tent, a hiss of pain escaping her lips every once and a while.

.

**Campgrounds**

When they stepped out of the tent, Klepto bit the inside of his lip again. If there was one thing he really couldn't stand, it was seeing others in pain. That's part of why he got in trouble so often. He tried to help where he couldn't. No wonder everyone seemed to look down upon him.

.

Felicity gritted her teeth as she hobbled forward, trying not to let on to how much pain she really was in.

.

Klepto felt an urge to keep up a conversation, but nothing seemed to come to mind except for his trips to juvie. Then again... he didn't want to talk about that. Not that he wasn't proud of what he'd done, but... he didn't know how others would react if he said anything. Almost everyone seemed to think he was useless anyway, so why give them anymore to torment him with? But then again... Felicity seemed different... like she would understand.

.

Felicity panted slightly from the exertion and placed a free hand on Klepto's arm, signaling him to stop. "I-I need a minute," she said breathlessly.

'Who knew limping could be so tiring? ' she thought.

.

Klepto stopped and turned to look at her. "Are you sure you can make it on foot? You shouldn't tire yourself out so much."

.

"I'm... sure I'll... be fine," Felicity panted, closing her eyes for a moment. When she re-opened them, she nodded. "Let's go..."

.

"As long as you're positive," Klepto said, helping to support her again as they walked forward again.

.

Felicity hobbled along at a slow pace, glad for Klepto's support. She bit her lip every now and then to keep herself from groaning in pain. She knew that if she didn't get to their destination soon, though, her leg was going to give out. Still, being the stubborn girl that she was, she kept going.

.

Klepto walked along at a steadied pace, though a growing feeling of worry sat in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like it when people pushed themselves too hard... or at all really.

.

Felicity could feel her leg trembling as she took another step. When she did, she lost her footing and slipped back, eyes wide in surprise and fear. She tried to grab at Klepto to keep herself up.

.

Klepto reacted quickly, reaching out and catching her in his arms, almost toppling down on top of her in the process. He gasped as he looked at her, somehow managing to have stopped them both from falling, an outstretched arm holding them up from completely faceplanting the ground. Well... him faceplanting, her just... landing.

"You okay?" he asked almost breathlessly.

.

Felicity's eyes were wide as she tried to get her breathing under control. After a moment of trying to figure out what happened, she blushed deeply and looked down. "Y-Yeah..."

.

Klepto hoisted the two of them back to their feet and helped to prop her up again. "Good... uh... I wouldn't want to... fall on you."

'Why did this have to be so odd?' he thought to himself, 'Everyone at home is probably going to think I'm even more of a loser.'

.

Felicity's blush deepened only slightly and she giggled. "Falling on me may not be a good idea." She smiled at Klepto, showing him it was okay.

.

Klepto bit his lip, though a slight smile slipped across his serious expression. "Yeah, you're right about that."

.

Felicity smiled, her blush fading just slightly. "Maybe you were right about me not walking just yet..." She sighed.

.

Klepto nodded and picked her up into his arms again, being careful not to slam into her hip in the process. "Better?"

.

Felicity blushed as he picked her up, then nodded and smiled. "Much."

.

"Good," Klepto said as he began to carry her back in the direction of her team's cabin.

.

Felicity sighed, relaxing just slightly so that her body wasn't as rigid. That helped her with some of the pain.

.

"So..." Klepto said, feeling the need to fill the silence, "I think we both understand that I'm not big on conversation, but... uh... I have no idea why, but..." He inwardly facepalmed, wishing he had more social skills than a plank of wood.

.

Felicity giggled very quietly at him, a smile forming on her face. "It's fine, Klepto, I'm used to not talking... it's easier to keep silent when you're shy."

.

"That's good to know I don't have to feel compelled to talk all the time," Klepto smiled back at her as he continued walking.

.

Felicity sighed quietly to herself, feeling calm and contented given the present situation. She had noticed that since relaxing and not walking, her hip felt better. It could be deceiving, but she didn't care at the moment. Being pain-free was good enough for her.

.

Klepto continued to carry her, trying to pace himself so as not to lose his balance and fall or anything else potentially bad; searching out the smoothest path back to the Killer Bass cabin so as not to jostle the girl too much in case her hip started acting up again. He noticed how relaxed she seemed and he could feel she had released the tension she had been feeling before. Hopefully, that was a good sign.

.

Felicity felt a wave of exhaustion hit her very suddenly, and she blinked it away. Much to her utter disbelief, though, she still yawned. She blushed slightly in embarrassment, then tried to act like she hadn't just yawned.

.

Klepto raised an eyebrow. "Tired?" he asked, a slight smile slipping across his face.

.

Felicity nodded slightly. "I guess so... I didn't feel tired until just now..."

.

"Hmm..." Klepto could see the cabin ahead. "Well, it could be exhaustion or something like that."

.

Felicity nodded. "It could be-" She was caught off guard by another yawn, and she sighed. "Maybe I should sleep when we get to the cabin..." Though she didn't want to, she knew it would be a good idea.

.

"That might be a good idea," Klepto agreed as they approached the Killer Bass cabin, "So... which way do I enter?" He was still confused about which sides the guys and girls on that team had chosen.

.

**Killer Bass Cabin**

"This side," Felicity informed him, pointing to the door that would bring her to the girls' side of her cabin.

.

Klepto walked inside and looked around. "Which one is your bed?" he asked, trying not to sound as confused as he felt.

.

Felicity giggled slightly, noting Klepto's confusion as she pointed to a bed that had a small black teddy bear on it. "That one."

.

Klepto smiled and walked over to it, gently placing her down on the bed.

.

Felicity smiled as he laid her down, then blushed slightly at the teddy bear before saying, "Thanks... I know I've said it a lot, but still."

.

"No worries..." Klepto stated, smiling at the teddy, "Uh... if you want to have some privacy so you can sleep... I can leave..."

.

Felicity looked down at the bear, then shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me." She looked back at him.

.

Klepto took a moment to prop her paintball gun up against the wall at the end of the bed before glancing awkwardly around the room. He had a feeling he shouldn't really be here. Looking over at her, he smiled once he saw the small bear she was holding. "You know... I used to have one of those."

.

Felicity looked down at the bear, then back to Klepto with a smile. "Really?" she asked.

.

Klepto nodded at her. "My grandparents gave it to me when I was little and it was my best friend for the longest time," he admitted, "I got it right around the time I found out I was really good at playing the har-" He cut himself off, realizing what he was about to say. He inwardly facepalmed. How could he have been so empty-headed? If anyone found out his passion for the stringed instrument, there would be no end to the torture he'd receive.

.

Felicity's head tilted to the side, curiosity written plainly across her face. "Hmm?" she said in response to his sudden stop.

.

"Uh... My grandparents got me a stuffed bear when I was little... because I didn't like any of the people in my neighborhood," Klepto purposefully avoided the topic, looking away slightly as his eyebrows knit together a teeny bit out of habit, "He went through every phase with me... including swimming... and... other things."

.

Felicity smiled, looking down at the bear with a nod. "I see." She decided not to push further about why he stopped.

.

"You know..." Klepto began, "You're really easy to talk to." He paused a moment to sit on the end of the bed as he looked over at her. "You don't press too far into the conversation... and that's really... admirable."

.

Felicity blushed, smiling at Klepto. "Thanks. The same could be said for you, or at least from my perspective... I... I don't usually talk this much to people, but I don't seem to have a problem talking to you."

.

"And actually... I think this is the most I've talked ... to anyone... in my life," Klepto told her, smiling slightly back at her, feeling his cheeks heat up a bit. He inwardly tried to calm himself because if anyone back at home was watching this now, they'd never let him live it down if they found any slight sign that he could possibly like Felicity. The girl was too nice to bring into anything complicated in his life anyway.

.

Felicity giggled just the slightest bit, then smiled. "Really?"

.

"Um... yeah," Klepto admitted, glancing down at his hands for a fraction of a second before looking back over at her.

.

Felicity's smile grew slightly, and she looked down shyly. Since she got to the cabin, the "emo" hadn't noticed the pain in her hip at all.

.

Klepto sighed slightly. "So... how are you feeling?"

.

Felicity thought for a moment, then replied, "I'm feeling good, actually... It doesn't hurt as bad."

.

"That's good..." Klepto nodded, "Uh... you don't really have to tell me anything, but... has anything ever happened to you before where you want to be able to tell others, but you're afraid of how they're going to react to it?"

.

Felicity paled slightly, but she kept her composure. "Yeah... There is something. May I ask why?"

.

Klepto thought about it for a moment before answering carefully, "It's just... it's been a recurring thing in my life and it's comforting to an extent to know it's not just me. Not that I'm happy that it's happened to you, but... I don't know..." He trailed off.

.

Felicity's eyes shone with understanding, looking down just the slightest. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, Klepto. I understand fully."

.

Klepto smiled back at her, glad she knew how he felt. "Thanks... it's just... have you ever tried too hard to do the right thing, but in the end it just wasn't enough?"

.

Felicity nodded. "Yeah, I have." She sighed, hugging the bear closer to her. "Very often, actually..."

.

"You wouldn't feel any different about talking to me if I told you... I'd done some... not so good things... would you?" Klepto asked her, hoping he'd be able to be truthful with someone and not have them turn away from him like everyone else. Felicity seemed to understand.

.

Felicity looked up at Klepto, her eyes honest as she said, "No, I wouldn't."

.

Klepto paused a moment before noticing she wasn't lying. "I know it probably sounds bad, but... I've been sent to juvie a few times," he told her, trying to make it seem like he didn't care all that much about it.

.

Felicity blinked. Someone so nice as Klepto was in juvie? She almost couldn't believe it! "Y-You were?" she asked, curious, "Mind if I ask... for what?"

.

Klepto shrugged, lowering his voice as he spoke. "You know... I stole a few things... but the biggest thing I got caught for... was vandalizing a construction site," he shook his head at the memories, "They had no right to destroy that place, so what was I supposed to do? It didn't belong to them." How could anyone be so heartless as to try and destroy a place in nature just to make a stupid restaurant?

.

Felicity looked down for a fraction of a second before looking up at Klepto with a smile. "See? You've told me all this, and I don't feel any different. I still want to talk to you."

.

Klepto sighed shakily. "But not many people know why I did it. They all think I'm a terrible person or some kind of... delinquent," he stated, somewhat confused by her reaction, though he was glad she wasn't beginning to hate him, "And you don't?"

.

Felicity smiled reassuringly at him. "Not at all, Klepto."

.

Klepto smiled back at her, inwardly debating whether or not to tell her the full reason behind what he'd done. "Really... well you'd be the first."

.

Felicity looked down. "That's surprising... I don't see why anyone would think differently of you because of that. You're a nice guy, no matter what you've done." As she said this, her cheeks became increasingly red.

.

Klepto shrugged. "I'm used to it. Most people only see me as a freak and..." he trailed off a bit as he looked at her, a smile slowly forming on his face, "You're the only person who has seen me for who I am rather than who I seem to be."

.

Felicity smiled back shyly before saying, "Well, then more people need to look past the things they first see."

.

"Yeah," Klepto agreed quietly, trying to wrack his brain for something to say next.

.

"Would... would you mind me asking what made you vandalize the construction site?" Felicity asked, keeping her head down and appearing to pick at a string hanging off her bear.

.

Klepto shrugged, his face heating up in embarrassment. "They were trying to tear down a place so they could turn it into a new lot for a restaurant," he explained quietly, "It should have been made into a nature reserve for the animals that were living there... If I hadn't tried to do anything about it, the animals wouldn't have had anywhere else to go. And it was already too late to post strikes and such, so I did a bit of research and found out they couldn't continue with the construction if everything they'd set up the night before had been undone."

.

Felicity's lips pulled up into a smile as she looked back up at him. "You did it... to save animals?"

.

Klepto looked away from her slightly. "I have a soft spot for small furry creatures that can't help themselves, so don't go around telling anyone because I don't need anyone using it against me or anything like that. The last thing I need is for my team to have a reason to kick me off." He had no doubt she'd keep his secret, but he figured he might as well make sure she knew he wasn't kidding.

.

Felicity smiled softly at Klepto for just a second before looking back down. "Don't worry, I won't say anything... I... I know what it is like to have people know something you don't want them to..."

.

Klepto slowly glanced back over at her. "Do you mind if I ask or is it better if I don't?"

.

Felicity bit her lip, deciding whether or not to tell him everything or just the basics. She went with the second choice. "Someone told the kids in my school that I did this." She lifted her arm and turned it slightly to show the faded scars that lined the paler side. "And ever since then, I've gone through hell... That's the main thing, among others..." She sighed, her face heating up.

.

Klepto looked over at the scars and nodded. "Sorry," he replied, not knowing quite what else to say, "And you don't have to ask. I won't tell anybody about it."

.

Felicity smiled slightly, then looked down. "Thanks, Klepto."

.

Klepto let out a long sigh as he tried to think of what to say next. "No problem. I'm just glad you understand..." he began to say, "It's easier to talk to someone who's gone through the same situations..."

.

Felicity nodded. "That's very true... It's hard to have someone fully understand unless they've been through a hard time in their life as well."

.

Klepto let out a small sigh, searching his mind for something else to say. "Yeah... If you're still tired, you know you can just ask me to leave," he said, though in truth, he really didn't want to go because for once he was starting to get along with someone.

.

Felicity smiled slightly. "I'm tired, but... I don't want you to leave." Her blush intensified at the statement. "So, I'll stay awake for a little while longer."

.

Klepto felt his face heat up as he tried not to blush too hard. "Well... in truth... I don't want to leave yet either," he admitted, a small smile spreading across his face.

.

Felicity blushed, then looked back up at Klepto. "Stay for a while, then... I'm sure none of the girls are going to be back soon, so it's not like you have to worry about them..."

.

Klepto nodded in response. "Yeah... If you want me to... stay..." he began, trying not to think so much about what the others watching this at home would say, "What would you like to talk about?"

.

Felicity thought for a moment, then said, "What was life like at home?" She looked up at him. "You don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable doing so, but I'm curious, and I feel like I want to get to know you a lot better." A slight blush splashed across her cheeks.

.

Klepto felt his face heating up a bit, so he tried not to look too flustered. "Uh... well... I don't mind sharing..." he glanced away for a moment before looking back over at her, "And besides... I... want to get to know you, too."

He smiled at her before pausing a moment to figure out what else to say.

"Well, home... In truth... I would rather be here eating this crappy food like I did in the juvie before even thinking about going back home again," he replied honestly, "I know it sounds wrong, but I can't stand it there. School is hard, family life makes it even more difficult, but other than that... I guess the only thing I really looked forward to was swimming... and..."

He trailed off, debating whether or not to share the rest of the story.

.

Felicity blushed slightly when he said he wanted to get to know her, and she smiled back at him. Once he stopped after "and" she tilted her head. "And?" she asked, waiting in hopes that he would continue.

.

Klepto glanced around to make sure no one else was spying on them. "I trust you, okay. So, just... don't tell anyone because I'll never hear the end of it," he leaned closer to her and spoke quietly, "I... play the harp." Silently, he hoped she wouldn't laugh at him.

.

Felicity smiled, her eyes shining curiously. "Really? You do? I wouldn't ever imagine! That's amazing!" She blushed when she realized she was a little too excited, then giggled nervously. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

.

Klepto couldn't help but smile a bit as he looked around to make sure no one else was stalking around outside the cabin. From the sound of it, everyone seemed to be either in the woods or by the dock somewhere.

"Yeah, I found the instrument in the attic of my grandparents' house one day after school when I was bored and I started to pluck at the strings a bit until I got the hang of it. My grandma heard me playing it and asked if I'd ever taken lessons. When I told her I didn't, she seemed surprised and said it must have been my soul instrument... or something like that. It's been our secret ever since."

He paused a moment to listen to the silence.

"I knew I could trust you," he added after a moment, his hand accidentally brushing against hers as he sat back again.

.

Felicity smiled as she listened to Klepto tell her about how he came to play the instrument. She couldn't deny that she had come to like talking to Klepto. When his hand brushed against hers, she blushed and looked down to try and hide it, though her smile seemed to grow.

.

Klepto saw her look away and quickly pulled his hand away again, thinking he had made her nervous or something. He looked at the wall across the room to make it seem like he wasn't watching her, when out of the corner of his eyes he noticed her smiling. A small grin slipping into a larger smile spread across his face as he slowly looked back over at her.

"What?" he asked her, wondering what she was thinking.

.

Felicity looked up at Klepto a little nervously when she spoke. "Hmm? O-Oh! I-It's nothing, honest!" She was obviously trying to lie - and she was doing it horribly.

.

Klepto could tell she was trying to hide something. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me," he said, leaning back again, "I wouldn't want to intrude on your personal thoughts."

.

Felicity's blush deepened. "I-I umm... I just... That is..." She tried to find the right way to express her thoughts, though for some reason, it just didn't want to come out.

.

Klepto had a feeling he was making her uncomfortable, so he looked away slightly. "I understand." The last thing he wanted to do was make her feel awkward around him.

.

Felicity looked down so she didn't see his reaction as she said, "I-I kind of... l-liked how y-your hand felt o-on mine..."

.

Klepto paused for a moment as he got what she meant. "Oh..." was all he could force out, "Well... I... I guess I... don't really know, then."

Laughing nervously, he inwardly kicked himself for not knowing how to act in these situations. He could just see his classmates back at home watching this and laughing at how stupid he was, but he hadn't seen any cameras on his way in here. Then again... this was Chris he was talking about. And Chris probably had them hidden all over the place.

"So... uh..." he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to say, "I really suck at this kind of thing."

.

Felicity giggled just slightly and looked up at him, smiling a little as she said, "I-It's fine... I'm not too good with it myself..."

.

Klepto looked back over at her and couldn't help but smile back. "I like you, though," he told her, "You're the first real person I can actually talk to and... have a conversation with..."

.

Felicity blushed, smiling as she looked down. "I-I... I like you, too... You're not like most guys I know, and trust me, that's a very good thing. You're actually pretty easy to... get along with."

.

"Thanks..." Klepto said quietly, partially wondering why anyone would like him in the first place, "I'm glad you think so... I try my best to be... easy... to talk with..."

He grinned at her funny, not quite knowing what to say next. "I just thought that not many people liked talking with me, but you're different... In a good way."

.

Felicity giggled, smiling at Klepto. "Well, I've been told I'm different often. But being different is a good thing... It'd be boring if we were all the same."

.

"Yeah..." Klepto agreed, "It is. It would. Uh..." He rubbed the back of his neck as he scanned his mind for something else to say, the goofy grin curling his lips still there. "I always used to think that I had to be different from everyone else, otherwise I'd get sucked into all that stupid social stuff."

.

**(A/N 2) Unfortunately, that's where the roleplay died, so Klepto and Felicity never did officially get together, the poor darlings. As I mentioned in the beginning of this chapter, this was done back in 2009. That's a lot of years ago. Klepto and Felicity have both been cleaned up a bit since then, meaning their bios have undergone some changes as ****The Void Kitsune**** and I have developed them. So, some of the information they divulged here may not apply anymore.**

**If you're interested in checking out their new and improved profiles, and taking a peek at what they look like, you can find them on our deviantart accounts.**

**My account is WolfieGrrrl. You can find the link on my fanfiction profile. Just check the gallery tab of my deviantart page and inside you should find a folder titled "Original Characters". That's the one you want. Type Klepto's name into the search bar and you'll find him.**

**The Void Kitsune****'s deviantart account is TheVoidKitsune. You can find her in my friends list on deviantart. It's on the main page. So, find her and check out her gallery. Type Felicity's name into the search bar and she'll pop up. Her ****appearance **has been redesigned since 2009, though, so heads up.

**If for some reason you can't find us or the characters, then feel free to shoot me a message and I'll PM you some links. Thanks for reading and I apologize for the horrid quality of my early writing. I promise you I have improved a lot since then. Heheh… XD**

**Oh, and if you get the title reference… Bless you.**

******_Side note:_ I decided to continue this by posting the other roleplay excerpts of The Void Kitsune's and my attempts to get our babies together. ****Finally, their love story will be revealed for the perfect tragedy it is.**  



	2. The Second Time Klepto Met Felicity

**The Second Time Klepto Met Felicity…**

…**they didn't actually meet.**

**Disclaimer(s):** The Void Kitsune was the moderator for this roleplay and therefore owns The Windemere School for Gifted Students, which you can not use. She is also the sole owner of Felicity and says you can not use her. The teachers are also her characters, also off limits.

I only own Klepto, Hiyori, Fenrir, Nagi, "the kid with no social life", and Lexy, who are all my babies, and you may not use them without my say-so.

**(A/N) So, this was The Void Kitsune's and my second failed attempt to get our babies, Klepto and Felicity, together. I joined the roleplay in late 2011 and the roleplay lasted until sometime in early 2012, when it unfortunately died on us.**

**This time, instead of the Total Drama Island backdrop, our characters were students at The Windemere School for Gifted Students - a boarding school for monsters and humans - only the human students don't know that some of their classmates are monsters and the monsters can't tell the humans what they are until the school decides it's safe to let the humans know.**

**Just so you know: This chapter is formatted similarly to the roleplay format, although it is much less so than the way I formatted the TDI roleplay excerpt. I copied what you are about to read straight from the roleplay without editing it. At all this time. For posterity's sake. And it really didn't need editing this time around.**

**In this roleplay, Klepto is a human and Felicity is a Neko (a cat-girl). Also, Hiyori weaseled her way into their love life – as she does with all the characters I make her roleplay with – so she is, as always, a shapeshifter/elementalist and Fenrir is Fenrir from Norse Mythology (my version of him, anyway, as Hiyori's otherworldly guardian, who communicates with her telepathically when he doesn't physically manifest).**

**So, it starts off the first day of Klepto, Felicity, and Hiyori's classes… It's fourth period of a 6-period day and the only class Hiyori shares with Klepto and Felicity is their 6****th**** period Art class, so I omitted the parts from her other classes because they weren't important to the scene this leads up to. Also, the classes tend to go by quickly in this roleplay, so you'll just have to roll with it.**

**.**

**Chemistry Class**

Klepto shuffled into his fourth period class and sighed as he made his way to the back of the room. His parents had done it again... They'd sent him off to the first boarding school they could get their hands on and he was _not_ looking forward to the rest of the year. In fact, the only thing he was kind of excited for was Art class... but he still had to make it through the rest of the day first. He kept his head down as he sat in an empty seat. Good... No one had paid him any attention yet. Hopefully, they'd keep it that way.

The door opened not that long after Klepto had entered, and Felicity poked her head in almost nervously. Upon seeing the other people in there already, the girl's incredibly pale skin grew even more white, if at all possible, and she clutched a bit more at the door. She was incredibly terrified at the idea of having to be in a school full of people she did not know, and it was even worse knowing that she was stuck in a confined space - the classroom - with these strangers. Quickly so as to try and get out of the line of sight as fast as possible, the girl scurried over to the corner of the room and took a seat, sliding down in her chair to try and disappear.

_**RING RIIIIIIINNGGG (End of fourth period~)**_

Klepto grumbled to himself as the bell rang. That was such an annoying sound he doubted he would ever get used to. Class hadn't been quite what he expected, but he'd be willing to let that slide if Geometry was any better. Then again... when was working with shapes and formulas any fun? He sighed as he grabbed his bag and got up to leave the room. To Geometry, then. And without another moment's pause, he shuffled out of the room into the hustle and bustle of the hallway.

Klepto casually walked through the halls, hands stuffed into his pockets as usual. He found it also strange the eerie essence this school was giving off. Everything seemed normal, perhaps too normal, but he couldn't help feeling that something wasn't right. Regardless, he quickly forgot about it as he wove through the crowds of students to his Geometry classroom. Where was it again? He tried to recall the mental map he'd created of the school. Right… He was close by.

.

**Geometry Class  
**

Klepto shuffled into his fifth period classroom and paused a moment in slight surprise at the sight of a girl skating around the room. _'What the...? Never mind...'_ It was none of his business. He continued on his way to the back of the room and took an empty seat. Hopefully, class would be bearable. He needed to make it to last period.

The skating girl slowed to a slow roll, then a stop in front of another student while secretly waving hello to Klepto as he walked in.

Klepto caught the skating girl waving at him and furrowed his brow further in confusion. How strange... She reminded him only slightly of a girl from the last school he'd attended. He decided to ignore her as he properly settled into his seat.

Felicity darted into the classroom and quickly slipped into a seat in the far corner, slipping down into it the moment her butt met the cold plastic. She looked around quickly through her pink bangs, and then sighed in a slight bit of relief before looking down. _Hopefully no one notices I'm here_, she murmured mentally to herself.

.

**((Due to school demands, I was inactive in this roleplay for a while, so lots of time has passed, but I'm not sure how much day-wise. All I know is it's the end of another day and it's conveniently the start of 4****th**** period again. Conveniently, right back where I started.))**

.

**Geometry Class  
**

Klepto skulked into the room with his hands stuffed in his pockets as usual and silently slipped into a seat at the back of the class. He sighed as he pulled out a notebook and waited for class to start. So far, school here was the same as it was everywhere else his parents had shoved him. No one paid him any mind and he didn't care to make contact with them either. Maybe it would stay that way.

Felicity lifted her head at the sound of the door opening, only to blush and look away when she realized the person entering was another student. The girl shifted a bit in her chair, looking down at her desk as she did so.

"Alright, so... Can anyone tell me what the arc of a circle is?" the Geometry teacher asked, as he began to sketch out a perfect circle on the blackboard.

As the teacher started up with class, Klepto looked over and noticed a girl with pink and black hair hurrying to avoid eye contact. He furrowed his brow in confusion. Not that he cared... He knew people didn't like him at first glance, but he wasn't _that_ scary, was he?

Felicity could feel the boy's eyes on her, and the nervous girl squirmed a bit under his gaze. She tried hard to focus on the teacher, and wanted to raise her hand to answer the question... But nervousness literally made it impossible for her to do so.

Klepto saw her squirm uncomfortably and hurriedly looked back down at his empty notebook. Great. She probably thought he was a creep or something. Instead of dwelling on it, he wrote the definition of the arc of a circle in his notebook. _An arc of a circle is a segment of the circumference of the circle._

Felicity slumped down in her chair a bit and hid her eyes behind her bangs, trying to keep attention off of herself.

_**RING RIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG (End of Fifth period, time for Sixth!)**_

Klepto sighed in relief. He had Art class next. Good. His favorite class and subsequently the highlight of his day. As he snapped his notebook shut, he cast another subtle glance at the girl who'd seemed to be going out of her way to ignore him since he'd walked in at the beginning of class. No change in her behavior. Just his luck. Of course, he'd freak people out. Instead of dwelling on it, he shoved the notebook into his bag and quickly dragged it out of the room with him. Onto a class he actually cared about.

.

**Art Class**

Klepto quietly sauntered into the art room and took a seat near the back as usual. He liked being in the back where he had a lesser chance of being bothered. Art class was his time to focus on his work. It was just about the only time he really had to himself, where he could tune out the rest of the world and enjoy himself. The only thing he wasn't too keen on was being the _first_ person in the room. But he'd make due.

Hiyori paused a moment outside the door to scout out an empty seat. Good. The room was practically empty and there was a seat near the door. Second person there. Not too bad. In her other classes, she preferred to sit in the back, where she wouldn't be disturbed, but in art class... she liked being just enough out of the teacher's sight so as not to draw any unnecessary attention to herself, yet close enough to the door so she could be one of the first ones out. After all, this _was_ her last class of the day and she didn't want to hang around the school building any longer than necessary. It was straight out onto the campus for her the moment the final bell rang. As she sat down, she removed one of her doodling notebooks from her bag. She had a separate notebook for her class notes, one for her more innocent doodles, and another entirely for her more "fun" caricatures of the people around her. She didn't _intend_ to insult anyone by them - they were mostly innocent - but she got the feeling that if anyone were to see a caricature of themself drawn by her... they would be more than a bit upset. So, Hiyori looked around for something interesting to doodle in the meantime.

_~ Are you sure it is appropriate to start this now, dear one? ~_

There he goes... trying to be her common sense again.

_'As long as no one tries to see what I'm drawing, I'll be fine,'_ she mentally replied, spotting an intriguing-looking boy in the back of the room with spiky black hair and three gold piercings in his right ear. Definitely intriguing. He'd look good as a cat, she figured. Yes... a cat with adorable kitty ears.

Fenrir sighed in exasperation. _~ Don't complain to me when you get caught. Remember, child, not everyone here is as they seem. ~_

She brushed off his comment and continued to sketch the chibi caricature on the paper. She quite liked how it was turning out and she wasn't going to let Fenrir ruin that for her.

Felicity scurried into the classroom and made sure to take the seat farthest away from everyone else – one which happened to be in the back corner of the room. The girl instantly let her eyes fall to the desk in front of her so she could stare at it instead of looking around at the other people in the room.

Klepto looked up as another student hurried into the room and he felt himself perplex as he realized it was the same girl from his last class. He tried not to watch her out of the corner of his eye as she scurried over to a seat in the back corner. Not too close to him, but not entirely far away from him either. Sighing to himself in defeat, he tried to figure out why he was so bothered by this. He'd had girls write him off as creepy before, but none of those girls were quite like this one. Maybe it was just because of her overall appearance. He didn't think about it any further. Instead, he reached into his bag and pulled out the sketch he'd been working on of his grandmother. Yeah, that should keep his mind busy until class started.

Hiyori subtly looked over at the girl in the back of the room. She was interesting. She kind of liked the way the girl's hair was colored. _'Hm,'_ she thought to herself, _'I'll draw her as a kitty, too.'_ She bet the girl would look adorable with cat ears in chibi form. And come to think of it... as she was sketching the pink-and-black-haired girl, Hiyori started to consider the two sitting in the back of the room. Curiously, she glanced back at them again and smirked. _'Fenrir... Wouldn't they look cute together?'_ she caught herself wondering.

Fenrir chuckled, though it sounded rather disapproving. Careful,_ young one. You may be getting in deeper than you can handle. You remember how things turned out the last time you tried to pair up your colleagues in your head, don't you? ~_

Hiyori remembered it all too well. Nagi and the kid with no social life (as he was so "fondly" called by his peers) hadn't been too thrilled when they'd discovered her personal drawings of them. The purple-haired girl felt herself blushing at the memory and she turned back around in her seat to face her notebook. At first, Nagi had been intrigued by the details of her doodles, but after a while the intimacy of the subject matter had become far from amusing to the usually open-minded orange-haired senpai. And forget the kid with no social life. His reaction had made _her_ feel like the social outcast of the town.

_'That won't happen again,'_ she replied resolutely. Not if she could help it, that is.

Klepto had looked up just in time to see the only other person in the room aside from him and the girl who was ignoring him - some purple-haired girl - smirk at him and quickly turn around again. What was _that_ for?

A few other students exploded into the room, a wave of sound and laughter.

Felicity slipped down within her seat in an attempt to hide from everyone in the room. The girl sighed, folding her arms over her chest and staring down at her desk. It was so weird to be stuck this way... Not able to let her ears and tail free for once in her life. She hated hiding them... finding it to be almost... uncomfortable to do so.

Klepto grumbled quietly and forced himself to ignore the strange purple-haired student. People gave him strange looks all the time. Why should she be any different? Why should _anybody_ at this school be any different? Regardless, as he tried to distract himself with his sketch, he couldn't help getting the feeling that there was something strange about this place. He couldn't quite put a finger on what, but... the whole school just gave off a weird aura. He was probably imagining things. His previous school had given him the same feeling and there had been nothing out of the ordinary there except Lexy. He cringed at the memory of the girl whose style seemed to be a throwback to the rollerskating era of the 1980s.

Hiyori almost jumped out of her seat a bit in surprise as another boy entered the room. She looked him over out of the corner of her eye. Interesting. He would make a cute alien, she thought, with bug antennae and everything. She let a small smirk slip across her face as she set to sketching him into her notebook.

_~ That is a most terrible habit you have there, young one. ~_

_'Yeah, yeah...'_ Hiyori ignored him.

.

**(A/N 2) Yeah, it ended there before they could ever speak. We got even less far along with this than we did with the TDI roleplay… **

**The previous school that Klepto is referring to is Rocker's Academy, a boarding school he attends in his story "Give A Little Bit" on my fictionpress account (I'm Girly411 over there, too, if you feel like checking it out). For the sake of this roleplay, I decided that his parents shipped him off to Windmere because it was farther away than Rocker's Academy. Poor baby. Lexy goes to Windmere with him, so that's why he mentions her twice.**

**My writing got a lot better by this point, so you can see I wasn't lying about that. ;P**

**Anyway, you know the drill. If you'd like to check out the bios of Hiyori, Lexy, and Nagi, just hop on over to my deviantart gallery, type their names in the gallery search bar, and you should find them. I don't have bios for "the kid with no social life" or Fenrir yet, but just searching their names will bring up the illustrations of them. I know I've drawn them both at least once. So, there you go…**


	3. The Third Time Klepto Met Felicity

**The Third Time Klepto Met Felicity…**

…**they were the third wheels.**

**Disclaimer(s):** The Void Kitsune was the moderator for this roleplay and therefore owns The Windemere School for Gifted Students. She is also the sole owner of Felicity and Felicity's sister (who is quite overprotective of the girl), and says you can not use them.

I only own Klepto, Hiyori, Fenrir, Nagi, Mita ("the kid with no social life"), Seta-san, and Hiyori's father's demon (also mentioned as the cat who has invaded Hiyori's house), who are all my babies, and you may not use them without my say-so.

Pandora's Grip owns Boris and Archimedes (whose name is spelled differently every time it was written by him).

**(A/N) This is technically still part of the second attempt The Void Kitsune and I made to get our babies, Klepto and Felicity, together; since it happened in the Chat topic for the Windemere School for Gifted Students roleplay forum; but I prefer to say it turned out more like an unintentional third attempt. The Chat topic is basically the topic where you can talk with the other roleplayers and their characters in an out-of-roleplay way. Meaning the rules of the roleplay don't apply here. All of the characters know what species each other is and they're totally okay with that. This is just the place for them to chill out and commiserate – I mean, converse. So, by the end of it, when life prevented everyone from coming back, there was more out-of-roleplay roleplaying than chatting going on.**

**All of what you're about to read happened in the Chat topic back in 2012 at the end of the roleplay's life, so somewhere after that huge gap where lots of roleplay time passed without my presence because I was away due to school demands. Funny, I did more roleplaying in the Chat topic than in the actual roleplay. XD**

**So, just a quick re-cap: Klepto is a human and Felicity is a Neko (a cat-girl). Also, Hiyori is, as always, a shapeshifter/elementalist and Fenrir is Fenrir from Norse Mythology (my version of him, anyway, as Hiyori's otherworldly guardian, who communicates with her telepathically when he doesn't physically manifest). It might also be helpful to mention that Hiyori has a revolver that shoots blasts of elemental magic at her target rather than wimpy mortal bullets.**

**Everything you are about to read is copied directly from the Chat topic. I did not edit it except to fix grammatical and spelling errors in some cases, and to correct awkward phrasings. I decided to leave it in script format for posterity's sake. Also, Cloe is me and Kitsune is The Void Kitsune.**

**Pandora's Grip**** (Kit-kat) is solely responsible for Boris the Neko in this… and he also owns Boris' twin sister, Madeline, and older brother, Vladimir. Em… He kind of made things a little awkward… Poor Klepto and poor Felicity…**

**.**

_**Felicity:**_ o/o *is incredibly uncomfortable around so many people*

.

_**Cloe:**_ Aww... Poor Felicity. *refrains from scaring her with a big huggle*

.

_**Felicity:**_ p.p *tries to hide behind Kitsune in an attempt to get away*

_**Kitsune:**_ *sighs and pats the poor girl's head*

.

_**Cloe:**_ O_o Oh, noez! I didn't scare her, did I? D8 I don't bite... strangers!

.

**((Hiyori is getting into a "my point is sharper than yours" competition with a few other OCs and there are people getting hit with watermelons and hoards of The Infected running about.))**

.

_**Kitsune:**_ o.o *watches everything curiously* o.O Felicity... What do you think?

_**Felicity:**_ *is trembling in the corner* p.p

_**Kitsune:**_ Ah jeez...

.

_**Boris:**_ Hello, all! *waves enthusiastically*

.

_**Cloe:**_ Hey there, Boris! Nice to meet you! *waves energetically*

_**Hiyori:**_ Ah... hi... *waves politely* I'm Hiyori.

_**Klepto:**_ *grumbles at the prospect of more company*

_**Hiyori:**_ *rolls eyes* And that's Klepto... Don't mind him. He's not much of a people person.

_**Klepto:**_ *grumbles* Neither are you, remember.

_**Hiyori:**_ Shut up. *glares at Klepto*

.

_**Boris:**_ *teleports to Klepto* I can fix that. *grabs him*

.

_**Hiyori:**_ *starts chuckling to herself in amusement* Yeah, you do that...

_**Klepto:**_ *stares at Boris and narrows eyes* Don't even...

_**Cloe:**_ *blinks in confusion* Erm... Boris? Klepto really doesn't like close contact with people... I don't think that's going to help "fix" him.

.

_**Boris:**_ Come on. *bites Klepto's shoulder*

_**Kit-kat:**_ Boris! Down!

.

_**Cloe:**_ Erm... Hold up... Did Boris just... give him a nibble? XD Ooh, Klepto... I think someone _likes you_!

_**Hiyori:**_ Huh... So,_ that's_ how he likes to play. *tilts her head to the side in thought* I never pictured him for that kind of a kitty.

_**Klepto:**_ *tries to ignore the slight pain and wrenches Boris off him* What's wrong with you?

.

_**Kit-kat:**_ *blushes slightly* It's his mating season.

_**Boris:**_ *purrs and hugs Klepto*

_**Kit-kat:**_ Sorry if he is a bit forceful.

_**Boris:**_ *topples Klepto*

.

**((Some other OCs join the conversation and one of them comments that Boris is freaky for acting the way he is.)) **

.

_**Kit-kat:**_ Yeah... sorry bout him. He should be back to normal next month. You should at least kiss him. He is quite a good one, I have heard.

_**Boris:**_ *looks over at the offending OC then buries face, saddened* *small sounds of distress can be heard*

_**Kit-kat:**_ Boris... * pulls him away and hugs him* Shhh.

_**Boris:**_ *semi-limp*

_**Kit-kat:**_ He has a bit of a low self-esteem about some stuff... *glares daggers at offending OC* If you're not trying to help, then shut up.

.

_**Hiyori:**_ Ooh... Now, we're getting physical! *chuckles in amusement*

_**Klepto:**_ O_o M...mating... season? *gets up off the floor and quickly takes a few steps farther away from Boris* No thanks. I'll... pass. *blushes slightly*

_**Cloe:**_ Aw, Klepto, you poor thing. You're such a stud. XD Heheh... Be nice to the little guy for me, okay, sweetie? It's only for a month. *pats Klepto's shoulder*

_**Klepto:**_ *glares* Easy for you to say.

_**Hiyori:**_ You know... I don't think I've heard him talk this much in his entire life. *ponders* Hey, maybe we should get guys to hit on him more often! XD

_**Klepto:**_ *eyes widened in surprise* No!

.

_**Boris:**_ *runs over to Klepto and wraps arms around him* Please don't be mean to me? I just need someone to hold me... *still partially crying* Please?...

.

_**Felicity:**_ *shuffles her feet and stands awkwardly in the corner* o/o

.

_**Klepto:**_ *feels like he's being cornered*

_**Cloe:**_ *gives him a look*

_**Klepto:**_ *sighs and mumbles* Um... Sure... *awkwardly pats Boris' back and tries to control his blush*

_**Cloe:**_ Aw... That's so cute! *notices Felicity* Hey, sweetie! *waves politely* Hey, Kitsune!

_**Hiyori:**_ *snickers to herself* Hey, Klepto... Your girlfriend is watching.

_**Klepto:**_ *growls at Hiyori and blushes in embarrassment*

_**Hiyori:**_ Ooh, watch it, tough guy. You might hurt yourself. ;)

.

_**Kitsune:**_ Hii!

_**Felicity:**_ *looks away, blushing deeply* *offers a shy wave*

.

_**Boris:**_ *snuggles into Klepto* Thank you. *purrs cutely*

_**Kit-kat:**_ *sigh*

.

_**Cloe:**_ Aw, Felicity, why don't you join in the fun? Don't be shy.

_**Klepto:**_ *to Boris* Right... *sighs awkwardly*

_**Hiyori:**_ *motions to Felicity* I think she's embarrassed. *whispers to Klepto* Why don't you invite her to join the cuddle puddle? *raises her eyebrows suggestively*

_**Klepto:**_ *glares back at her* Shut it.

.

_**Felicity:**_ A-Ah... N-No, I-I'm fine... I-I wouldn't want to intrude...

.

_**Boris:**_ *teleports himself and Klepto to Felicity* Nonsense. We're just cuddling. *pulls her in*

.

_**Klepto:**_ *eyes widen and his blush deepens with his discomfort*

_**Hiyori:**_ Man, Klepto, you have all the fun. ;)

.

_**Felicity:**_ *squeaks and flails her arms in surprise* B-But! *is quickly overwhelmed by her embarrassment and falls silent* *tries to hide her red face behind her hands*

.

_**Boris:**_ *looks saddened* Oh... I-I'm so sorry... *teleports into corner*

.

_**Cloe:**_ Aw, poor Felicity... You guys are making her nervous.

_**Hiyori:**_ Maybe she'd feel better if Klepto gave her a hug instead of standing there like a fish out of water.

_**Klepto:**_ *tries to pretend he's invisible*

.

_**Kitsune:**_ Aww, Boris, don't be upset. She's way too shy for her own good... Just give her a bit of time and she'll start opening up, I promise. ;P

_**Felicity:**_ *still hiding her face behind her hands* *grumbles something incoherent at Kitsune*

.

_**Boris:**_ *teleports to Klepto and pins him to floor* This is all your fault. Why do you have to be handsome?

.

_**Klepto:**_ *eyes widen even wider if at all possible* What the heck?! I didn't do anything! *tries to struggle free from Boris' grip* Let me go!

_**Hiyori:**_ *keels over laughing* Man, this is better than watching Nagi interrogate Mita!

_**Cloe:**_ Now, now...

.

_**Boris:**_ *bites Klepto roughly on the shoulder* *smiles* Now you're mine. *snuggles him*

_**Kit-kat:**_ The neko sign of ownership of another (such as a mate).

.

_**Felicity:**_ *peeks through her hands, only to gasp as she sees Boris pinning Klepto down* A-Ah... P-Please don't hurt each other? *slightly worried over what's going on* W-Wait... *pales as Boris bites Klepto* Wh-What?

.

_**Cloe:**_ So, that's what the nibbles mean! Heheh... Hmm... If this keeps up, we might have a bit of a kitty fight on our hands. ;P

_**Klepto:**_ I didn't bargain for this, I swear! *tries in vain to escape*

_**Hiyori:**_ Wow... Just wow, Klepto... Two cats at the same time? And they said you weren't a player. XD

.

_**Boris:**_ You're mine now. *rubs nose on Klepto's cheek*

.

_**Kitsune:**_ Haha :P

_**Felicity:**_ *bites her lip and looks away, hiding behind her hair* *horribly disheartened over the sudden turn of events*

_**Kitsune:**_ Uh oh... You'd best hope her sister doesn't find her like this... Otherwise, Boris might not be alive much longer. o.O

.

_**Cloe:**_ Hm. Hard to argue with that, kiddo.

_**Klepto:**_ Someone help me...

_**Hiyiori:**_ *to Felicity* If you want him, you'd better act now. ;)

.

_**Felicity:**_ I-I... *flattens ears against her head* I-I don't think I-I could possibly... D-Do anything...

.

_**Hiyori:**_ Sure you could... if you want him bad enough. *raises an eyebrow*

.

_**Felicity:**_ B-But I... I wouldn't even know wh-what to do... *bites her lip nervously*

.

_**Hiyori:**_ *gives her a look* Do you want another guy to steal your man?

.

_**Felicity:**_ N-No! But... *deflates slightly* I-I'm not a fighter... I would get trampled before I could even d-do anything...

.

_**Boris:**_ *gets up and smiles* Why don't we share him? I'd never dream of stealing him from you, ma'am. *bows slightly*

_**Kit-kat:**_ He holds other feline humans in high regard.

.

_**Hiyori:**_ O_o' Is it just me or is it amusing that she didn't deny having a thing for him? *bends down over Klepto* So... how does it feel to be the man every neko wants... Klepto? *smirks*

_**Klepto:**_ *gives up*

_**Cloe:**_ Jealous, Hiyori? *smirks suggestively*

_**Hiyori: **_*stands up and crosses her arms* Absolutely not. I have enough trouble handling that pain in the arse, Shuji-san, whom you so _considerately_ stuck me with.

_**Cloe:**_ You're welcome. *sweet smile*

_**Hiyori:**_ Besides... in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly on the best of terms with the cat currently taking over my home. *rolls eyes and sighs* I'm more of a dog person.

.

_**Felicity:**_ *blushes deeply at Hiyori's words, but tries to ignore the added color on her skin* I-I... Share him? *confused* W-Well... I-I don't know if he would l-like that... I-I wouldn't want to do something to upset him... *curls her tail about herself rather self-consciously*

.

_**Boris:**_ *wraps tail around Felicity's gently as he stands up* You're fine with that, right, Klepto?

.

_**Klepto:**_ *brow furrows as he watches Boris' tail and stands up* Are you telling me you want... a threesome? *is hoping he's imagining things*

_**Hiyori:**_ *falls silent as she watches the scene unfold*

_**Cloe:**_ *is about to say something*

_**Hiyori:**_ *quickly slaps a hand over Cloe's mouth and whispers* Don't ruin it...

.

_**Felicity:**_ *blushes deeply as Boris' tail curls around hers* *ducks her head to hide her face behind her hair*

.

_**Boris:**_ I prefer the term bigamy. *smiles* And she has no complaints, I have no complaints, and I promise you we will both show love and respect, right? *looks over at Felicity* *reassuringly holds her hand*

.

_**Klepto:**_ Look at her... She's uncomfortable. Of course she has a complaint.

_**Hiyori:**_ *tightens her grip over Cloe's mouth as she watches with bated breaths* That's right, Klepto. Be a man.

.

_**Felicity:**_ *squeaks as Boris takes her hand* *continues to hide her incredibly flushed face*

_**Kitsune:**_ *bites tongue to keep from intervening* *flops down to sit and watch what happens* :3

.

_**Boris:**_ Well, I'm sorry for attempting to make everyone happy! I don't see any of you trying... *tail falls limp and he sits on floor*

.

_**Klepto:**_ *mumbles* I don't think I can take a month of this... *sighs and looks over at Felicity* Sorry...

_**Hiyori:**_ That's it? No fight? Not even a little itty bitty one? You're not even gonna argue about it? :/ Darn...

_**Cloe:**_ Aw, Boris, sweetie... Klepto wasn't yelling at you. *huggles Boris* Felicity's just... shy... and he was trying to protect her from being uncomfortable. Isn't that right, Klepto?

_**Klepto:**_ Uh... Yeah. *looks away awkwardly*

.

_**Felicity:**_ *peeks out through her hair a bit* A-Ah... I-It's alright... *looks over toward Boris and frowns at the fact that he's now saddened*

.

_**Boris:**_ It seems to me that Klepto is just a dick. And even a bigger one to Felicity. Why do you lead her on if you're not interested or not tell her if you are?... *gets up* Why can't you see a good thing when you have it or someone trying to be happy for once?! Why!? *grabs Klepto's shoulders* Why can't you just try and appease the Russian outcast?... Why can't you try to help me? *releases his shoulders* *slumps to floor* Why do you have to hit me with the rocks...? Why...?

_**Kit-kat:**_ Brought back to his childhood from the feelings of not being cared about.

.

_**Klepto:**_ *is now officially scarred for life* ...what? O_o

_**Hiyori:**_ Shocker... Did _not_ see that one coming.

_**Cloe:**_ Agreed. O_o' *looks over at Klepto* Well? Say something.

_**Klepto:**_ *stares back in confusion; doesn't know what to say* I'm... sorry?

_**Cloe:**_ *mouths* Try harder...

_**Klepto:**_ Uh... Can't we... be friends?

.

_**Boris:**_ *weeping* Just please stop hurting me... *appears to actually be in pain* I'll leave! Please don't hurt me! *looks up, scared, at Klepto* Please don't hurt me... *grips Klepto's wrist for comfort* Please... Please save me...

.

_**Felicity:**_ B-Boris? *worried by his sudden change in attitude*

.

_**Klepto:**_ *tries to hide the awkwardness* I'm not trying to hurt anyone. And... you don't have to leave... *tries to figure out what to say* What do you want me to do?

.

_**Boris:**_ *looks at Felicity* *looks back at Klepto* Please... Accept us?... We don't deserve to die...

_**Kit-kat:**_ Based on his choice, Boris may go into fits of memory-induced hysteria every time he sees Klepto or will deeply and truly love him. Either his life is ruined or Klepto is made slightly uncomfortable.

.

_**Klepto:**_ Uh... *looks back and forth between Boris and the others*

_**Hiyori:**_ Choose wisely... and quickly...

_**Klepto:**_ Alright, yeah. *is embarrassed* Um. I... accept you. No one's going to die. *would pat Boris' back if his wrists weren't being squeezed*

.

_**Boris:**_ *crying softly* *hugs Klepto* Thank you... *snaps out of it* What happened?...

.

_**Felicity:**_ *completely confused* x.X *clings to Kitsune*

_**Kitsune:**_ *sighs* *pats her head*

.

_**Klepto:**_ *still kind of shocked* I was wondering the same thing...

_**Hiyori:**_ *a bit confused* Klepto died a little on the inside... and Felicity broke... I think...

_**Cloe:**_ Nothing particular happened. You're all wonderful friends now. Heheh... *smiles innocently*

.

_**Boris:**_ You helped me get over a moment, didn't you?... *hugs Klepto* Thank you. *kisses his cheek gently*

.

_**Cloe:**_ That's right... because Klepto's such a little sweetie like that. He doesn't like to see people suffering like he did.

_**Klepto:**_ *blushes* All in a day's work... I guess...

_**Hiyori:**_ Man, some people just get all the luck.

.

_**Boris:**_ Do I need to explain? *wraps arms around Klepto*

.

_**Klepto:**_ Uh, yeah... Maybe a bit. *glances concernedly at Felicity*

.

_**Kitsune:**_ Meh, Felicity will be alright after a moment. :P

_**Felicity:**_ x.X

.

_**Hiyori:**_ You sure about that? Felicity looks pretty broken to me. :/

_**Klepto:**_ *still looks concerned*

.

_**Kitsune:**_ Mmm... Maybe a little... *pokes Felicity* You alright, dear?

_**Felicity:**_ x/x *flails her arms at Kitsune to try and stop the poking*

.

_**Boris:**_ *smiles* *walks over and touches the tip of Felicity's tail gently* Wake up, kitty.

_**Kit-kat: **_If you do this to Boris at least, he instantly will wake up from being unconscious or any mental state.

.

_**Cloe:**_ Ah... Duly noted. Keep that tidbit for reference, Klepto. If you're going to be in this relationship for a while, you should start learning these things. ;)

_**Klepto:**_ *sighs*

_**Hiyori:**_ Hm. Maybe if I try that on my dad's demon, he'll stop being such a prick. *ponders*

.

_**Felicity:**_ *squeaks* O/O *curls her tail around herself and blushes*

.

_**Boris:**_ *kisses Felicity's forehead* There you go.

.

_**Klepto:**_ *bites his lip*

_**Hiyori:**_ Contain yourself, big guy. Be careful which buttons you press...

_**Klepto:**_ *rolls his eyes*

.

_**Felicity:**_ O/O *freezes* *has no idea how to react to being kissed, even if it's just the forehead*

.

_**Boris:**_ As long as all the button you press are the power and volume (turn on and moan louder :3), I'll be fine. *wraps tail around him*

.

_**Klepto:**_ *somehow isn't quite as surprised this time*

_**Hiyori:**_ To quote the Brits... Holy... cripes...

_**Cloe:**_ Well, this is turning out to be an interesting night after all. Klepto? You may be too young for this, but... I believe it's out of my hands now. Man, that actually kind of hurts to say. XD

.

_**Boris:**_ Really? I get him? *holds Klepto's arm*

.

_**Klepto:**_ *looks pleadingly back at Cloe*

_**Cloe:**_ Now, Boris, you promised to share him, remember? Technically, I promised him to Felicity first a while back, but I think this is one of those times where one must be "taken for the team". ;)

_**Hiyori:**_ *tries to hold back a nosebleed* Nagi... would be so... jealous...

.

_**Boris:**_ Felicity?

.

_**Felicity:**_ o.O

.

_**Hiyori:**_ My sentiments exactly... *sigh* Well, Klepto, looks like you've been thrown under the bus. *subtly whispers to him* Remember, I have a personal guard dog if... things get out of hand for you and... *motions to Boris and Felicity*

_**Klepto:**_ *considering it*

_**Cloe:**_ Anyway, I think I gotta go. I'll hopefully be on sometime tomorrow. Until then... we'll have to wait to see how this situation turns out. ;P Heheh... Night! Erm... Morning! Or... what-have-you! *waves*

.

_**Boris:**_ I don't wanna kill your dog, hun.

.

_**Felicity:**_ *flattens ears against her head*

.

_**Hiyori:**_ Hey... He's no ordinary dog. Just hope you never have to meet him. He'll freeze your skinny arse into last millennium. ;)

_**Cloe:**_ Alright, now I'm gone. Promise! Hiyori wouldn't quit until she got the last word in... (to her knowledge). Night again!

.

_**Felicity:**_ o.O Th-That... Doesn't sound like a-a dog I want to be around...

.

_**Boris:**_ I will defend you. *smiles at Felicity*

.

_**Felicity:**_ o.O *watches everyone a bit warily*

.

_**Boris:**_ *wraps tail around Felicity's waist and smiles* I promise I won't let anybody hurt you.

.

_**Felicity:**_ *squeaks in surprise and looks away, blushing deeply*

.

_**Boris:**_ *looks at Felicity* What's wrong?

.

_**Kitsune:**_ She's incredibly shy... Any sort of close contact causes her to get a bit nervous and fidgety. :P

_**Felicity:**_ o/o *curls her tail about herself and flattens her ears against her head*

.

_**Boris:**_ *kisses Felicity's forehead gently*

.

_**Felicity:**_ *squeaks in surprise and covers her face behind her hands*

.

_**Boris:**_ If you didn't hide your face, then everyone could see your beauty.

.

_**Felicity:**_ *still hiding behind her hands* I-I'm not that beautiful...

.

_**Boris:**_ You're the most beautiful neko I have ever seen. *smiles stupidly*

.

_**Felicity:**_ *peeks out from behind a few of her fingers* I-I don't know where y-you're getting th-that idea from...

.

_**Boris:**_ My own two eyes. *pulls Felicity's hand away gently*

.

_**Felicity:**_ *blushes deeply and turns her head so she can hide behind her hair*

.

_**Boris:**_ *chuckles* Come on, I don't care if you're blushing... All people get embarrassed when spoken to this way.

.

_**Felicity:**_ *shakes her head, continuing to hide*

.

_**Boris:**_ If you don't stop acting all shy, I'm gonna have to help you overcome this. *smirks playfully*

.

_**Felicity:**_ Wh-What are you going to do? *peeks out at him slightly*

.

_**Boris:**_ Kiss you.

.

_**Felicity**_: *stiffens and eyes go wide* Wh-Wh-What?

.

_**Boris:**_ *smiles* Only if it comes to that. *brushes the hair from Felicity's face gently and cups her cheek* You really are beautiful.

_**Kit-kat:**_ I'm glad Boris is only lusty to guys during his mating season.

.

_**Felicity:**_ *blushes darkly and shifts her eyes down* I-If you say so...

.

_**Boris:**_ *still holding Felicity's hand* *transfixed*

_**Kit-kat:**_ Soooo, should I explain his history or let it leak out through breakdowns?

.

_**Felicity:**_ *face slowly starts to get darker in color* o/o U-U-Um...

_**Kitsune:**_ Whatever you'd prefer. Haha :P

.

_**Boris:**_ *bites lip* U-ummm. * blushes as well*

_**Kit-kat:**_ So, 1: He has never kissed another neko, so even though he has mated, this is a big thing for him; 2: He was born in a small Russian village and the commoners called him a demon along with his twin sister Madeline and older brother Vladimir. One day when he was 10, the commoners slaughtered his parents and sent the three siblings to a wealthy priest. His twin was killed because she was not strong enough to work in the camp the priest forced them to. His brother helped him escape when he was 15 and they searched for someplace that would accept then. After many places, they found the school.

.

_**Kitsune:**_ Aww... Poor Boris! D: *sadness* p.p

_**Felicity:**_ *looks away shyly once more*

.

_**Boris:**_ *pulls Felicity's face back* The only reason you would look away is if you're displeased with me. That's not the case, right? *looking scared*

_**Kit-kat:**_ He has nightmares about it as well as the flashbacks. And apparently he thinks Felicity is his twin during some of them.

.

_**Felicity:**_ N-No! *flushes* N-Not at all...

.

_**Boris:**_ *kisses Felicity gently* *blushes* Sorry...

.

_**Felicity:**_ *stiffens a bit in surprise and blushes insanely* I-I-It's a-a-alright...

.

_**Boris:**_ *blushes slightly* You probably don't even like me anyway... *releases Felicity's hand*

.

_**Felicity:**_ I-It's not that... I-I just... *bites her lip* I-I don't... Know you th-that well...

.

_**Boris:**_ Who cares if you know someone well?...

.

_**Felicity:**_ I-I do...

.

_**Cloe:**_ Alright, I'm back. A day or so late, but back nonetheless. Yesterday, I sat around the house dying of the heat while my parents and bros were away. Unfortunately, that also meant I couldn't get on the computer. So, what'd I miss?

_**Hiyori:**_ Everything.

_**Klepto:**_ *concerned*

_**Cloe:**_ *reads back... and chokes a few times in shock* Wait..._ WHAT_ did I miss?

_**Hiyori:**_ *looks at Klepto sharply* Darn it, dude, are you going to just let him get away with kissing her like that?! I swear, I'll get Fenrir out here in no time if you want me to freeze his arse off.

_**Klepto:**_ *purses his lips*

.

_**Boris:**_ *sighs, disheartened* So, nobody really cares?... They just want to not be uncomfortable?... *balls hands* Then, why even tell me you do?... Why not just throw me away?... Why even ever try to help me?...

.

_**Felicity:**_ I-I can't help it...

.

_**Hiyori:**_ *clasps hand over Cloe's mouth before she can speak* Hey, people are trying to help you, but it's kind of common courtesy to ask someone before you kiss them rather than just _steal_ a kiss. It's part of being respectful of other people, especially people you care about.

_**Cloe:**_ *breaks free of Hiyori's grip and gasps for air* Goodness! And Hiyori, your hands are sweating.

_**Hiyori:**_ *ignores Cloe*

_**Cloe:**_ Touchy subject, I guess... *sigh* Oh, Felicity... I know.

_**Klepto:**_ *continues pursing his lips as he watches the situation carefully*

.

_**Kit-kat:**_ *looks at Hiyori* Please shut the hell up. *watching the situation*

_**Boris:**_ I know neither of you give two shits about me. I just hoped...

.

_**Felicity:**_ *peeks over at Klepto, and then Boris, before blushing again*

.

_**Cloe:**_ Erm... But... she... sort of has a point... O_o'

_**Hiyori:**_ _Sort of?!_ Whose side are you on?

_**Klepto:**_ Look... Boris. We can be friends... right? I mean... We don't have to be... mates... for any of us to care about you. *blushes slightly*

_**Hiyori:**_ *looks at Boris and mumbles* You are one strange kitty...

.

_**Boris:**_ Yeah... I guess... *tearing up* *growls* SHUT THE FUCK UP, HIYORI!

.

_**Klepto:**_ Good. *sighs in relief and offers a small smile*

_**Cloe:**_ *chuckles slightly* Hiyori's one little pain in the arse, isn't she, Boris? XD

_**Hiyori:**_ I speak the truth and I can not be silenced. *smirks confidently*

.

_**Felicity:**_ *strays toward the sidelines to avoid entering the conversation going on*

.

_**Cloe:**_ You know... If I didn't love teasing the OCs, I'd be edging away from the conversation, too.

_**Hiyori:**_ Hey, here's an idea... Why don't you? You know, just crawl into a corner somewhere and we'll come get you when we're finished... *quietly mutters the rest* or leave you to rot.

_**Cloe:**_ Hm. Isn't she a lovely little dear? *rolls eyes* But that's why I love her! *huggles Hiyori*

_**Klepto:**_ *glad the tension has died down somewhat*

.

_**Boris:**_ *tackles Hiyori and teleports her into a big steel box, then teleports out*

.

_**Kitsune:**_ Teasing and tormenting OCs is always fun :P Sorry for lame/slow responses... I'm -attempting- to finish a pic of Felicity... Lmao x.X

_**Felicity:**_ *sighs and flops down to sit on the floor and watch everything from a safe distance*

.

_**Hiyori:**_ *grumbles* Have I mentioned how not funny this is? *sighs* Alright, Fenrir... Looks like it's about time I let you loose.

_**Klepto:**_ *backs up onto the sidelines for his own safety*

_**Cloe:**_ Oh, boy... O_o'

_**Hiyori:**_ *summons a large scary-looking grey wolf* Fight with me, Fenrir. *pulls out her revolver and fires at the walls of the box, which then explodes in a blast of fire and ice* There. You wanna go, kitty? We'll go.

.

_**Kitsune:**_ o.O Should we be worried? *has plugged Felicity's ears with headphones and covered her eyes to prevent her from being startled*

_**Felicity:**_ *obliviously listens to the music blasting in her ears* x.X

.

_**Cloe:**_ Nah, Hiyori doesn't hurt innocents. She's just blowing off steam. Heheh... I'm excited to see the picture you're working on when you're finished with it. I was actually thinking about that a few moments before you mentioned it. Strange, isn't it? Maybe my slight psychic powers have come back to me after all these years. XD

_**Klepto:**_ *makes himself comfortable on the floor and opens a sketchbook to distract himself*

_**Hiyori:**_ *sighs*

_**Fenrir:**_ *plants himself in front of Hiyori* _Next time, try not to take so long, little one. He might have tried something far worse than trapping you in a flimsy box._

_**Hiyori:**_ Noted. *fingers her revolver's trigger*

.

_**Kitsune:**_ Haha, alright :P I've changed Felicity's looks up a tiny bit... She got a haircut again. XD And her outfit changed a bit. o.O Buuut I think she still looks cute. Lmao. That is kinda strange. XP

*nudges Felicity toward Klepto* Go entertain yourself, hun.

_**Felicity:**_ o.O *flails as she's nudged*

.

_**Cloe:**_ Yeah, I think Hiyori's pretty much got it all out of her system now. Isn't that right, Hiyori, darling?

_**Hiyori:**_ *rolls eyes* Yeah, yeah... *ignores everything but Fenrir as she pats his muzzle*

_**Cloe:**_ Ooh... Heheh... Aw, I can't wait to see the changes. ;) I bet she still looks as adorable as ever. Oh, yeah. I've been getting strange premonitions this morning for some incredibly weird reason I can't seem to put my finger on. Perhaps it's more of just wishful thinking? ;P

_**Klepto:**_ *looks over at Felicity and ducks away from the flailing limbs, pauses a moment and offers her the sketchbook*

_**Cloe:**_ I think I gotta go. Laters! *waves goodbye*

.

_**Kitsune:**_ Haha, I'm hoping she's still rather adorable. XP Maybe it is, but you never know! :P

_**Felicity:**_ *blushes for a moment before taking the sketchbook with a smile to look at it*

.

_**Boris:**_ *sighs before going off to the corner and weeping*

.

_**Cloe:**_ I'm back again! *waves*

_**Hiyori:**_ You don't need to announce your entrance every time, you know.

_**Cloe:**_ So says you... With FF being so wonky and refusing to send all the email notifications every time when a post is made, you never know.

_**Hiyori:**_ *rolls eyes at the logic gap*

_**Cloe:**_ So, how's the picture coming, Kitsune? *notices Boris* Oh, boy... :( *ponders*

_**Klepto:**_ *offers a small smile to Felicity in return*

.

_**Kitsune:**_ The picture's finished, actually. haha. I have it up on dA.

_**Felicity:**_ *catches sight of Klepto's smile and blushes; tries to hide it by looking at the sketchbook*

.

**((Another person and their OCs pop into the conversation, and one character throws crayons in the air, which hits another character in the eye.))**

.

_**Cloe:**_ Heheh... Yeah, I wasn't logged into DA yet. I logged in and noticed it after I left that comment. XD Silly me. Should've checked first. I'm going to take a look at it in a moment.

_**Klepto:**_ *blushes and offers Felicity a pencil so she can draw*

_**Hiyori:**_ *gets clipped in the back of the head with a crayon* Hey! *turns around and notices the crayon resting at her feet; picks it up and stares at it in confusion* What the...?

.

**((The character who threw the crayons points and laughs at Hiyori.))**

.

_**Felicity:**_ *glances over at the pencil with a smile* Th-Thank you. *takes it so she can start to doodle on one of the blank pages*

.

_**Boris:**_ *smiles faintly* *reaches into back pocket and pulls out a notebook with a pencil in the binding* *watches everyone as he sketches and flips pages*

.

_**Klepto:**_ You're welcome.

_**Hiyori:**_ *is now curious as to why people seem to be doodling all of a sudden* Did I miss something?

.

_**Boris:**_ *teleports to Hiyori's dog and slips a page in its collar, then hands one to Hiyori*

.

_**Cloe:**_ Heheh... Fenrir doesn't have a collar. XD

_**Hiyori:**_ *raises an eyebrow and takes the page from Fenrir* What are these? *holds up the two pages*

.

_**Felicity:**_ *absently bites her lip as she draws; seems rather focused on her work*

.

_**Boris:**_ Drawings of you two.

_**Kit-kat:**_ Speaking of animals…

_**Archemides:**_ *squeaks and crawls onto Boris' shoulder*

.

_**Klepto:**_ *curiously looks over at what Felicity is drawing*

_**Hiyori:**_ *looks at the pages* Um... Thanks? *is confused*

_**Fenrir:**_ *glances over at the drawings*

.

_**Felicity:**_ *continues to doodle her picture of Klepto, oblivious to the fact that he's looking at it*

.

_**Boris:**_ I wanted to remove the tension of our first interaction. *holds out hand*

_**Archemedes:**_ *jumps on Fenrir*

.

_**Klepto:**_ *blushes as he realizes what Felicity is drawing*

_**Hiyori:**_ *pauses a moment and shakes Boris' hand* Alright. Sorry about that. I usually tick people off when I speak my mind. *looks over at Archimedes* Cute mouse.

.

_**Felicity:**_ *scribbles out a few more things and then smiles as she finishes the picture*

.

_**Klepto:**_ *looks over at Felicity, trying to control his blushing*

.

_**Felicity:**_ *notices Klepto looking at her* ... *blushes and hides her face, realizing he saw the picture*

.

_**Boris:**_ Now to try and mend things with everyone else...

_**Archimedes:**_ *squeaks happily as he nibbles on Fenrir's ear*

.

_**Cloe:**_ *looks over at Felicity's drawing and smiles* Aw, that's cute. What do you think, Klepto? It's quite a good likeness.

_**Klepto:**_ *fails to control his increasing blush* It's… good. I, uh… I mean, I… I like it. *feels like he's making the situation more awkward* Can I, uh… Can I draw one of… you? *asks Felicity and feels his face get even warmer* Would that be okay?

_**Fenrir:**_ *sits and sighs as Archimedes continues to nibble on his ear*

_**Hiyori:**_ *watches Archimedes thoughtfully* You know… I just realized something. Boris… What exactly did I say that made you trap me in a box? *is curious* Was it that comment about curling up in a corner?

_**Cloe:**_ O_o *suddenly understands where this is going*

…

_**Hiyori:**_ *sighs* I was talking to this idiot. *points at Cloe* Not you, Boris. Cloe just loves to press my buttons, so sometimes – usually – I press back.

_**Cloe:**_ *waves awkwardly and tries to slip away unnoticed*

.

**(A/N 2) And that's where the forum died, bringing the chat down with it…**

**Hey, so the picture The Void Kitsune said she was drawing of Felicity was the redesign picture. So, that's when Felicity's appearance changed slightly. You should check her out on deviantart if you haven't already.**

**As per usual, you can also find my characters tucked away in my deviantart gallery. ****It's finally revealed that "the kid with no social life" actually has a name. It's Mita – for anyone who missed it. Just search his name in my deviant art gallery search bar and the one picture I've drawn of him will pop up. Also, the Seta-san Hiyori refers to is my OC Seta Usui, who you can find in my deviantart gallery as well with a name search. Aaaaand the "demon" Hiyori talks about (the cat who has invaded Hiyori's house) is called Neko. Yeah, Neko is his name. Not to be confused with the species. Anyway, he can be found in my deviantart gallery, too. You know the drill.**


	4. The Fourth Time Klepto Met Felicity

**The Fourth Time Klepto Met Felicity…**

…**they never got the chance.**

**Disclaimer(s):** The Void Kitsune was the moderator for this roleplay and therefore owns Inari Academy, which you can not use. She is also the sole owner of Felicity and says you can not use her.

I only own Klepto, Hiyori, and Fenrir, who are my babies, and you may not use them without my say-so.

**(A/N) Our first three attempts having failed, The Void Kitsune and I tried yet again to get Klepto and Felicity together in 2013 when I joined The Void Kitsune's Inari Academy roleplay and it died too shortly after that.**

**Similar to The Windmere School for Gifted Students, Inari Academy is a boarding school that follows the same principles regarding human students as Windmere did except, instead of all kinds of monsters, Inari Academy is specifically for kitsunes. If you know the kitsune lore, you'll get the reference.**

**At the very start of the roleplay, when all the students are showing up for the new school year at Inari Academy, the kitsune students report directly to the school dorms while the human students check in at the Sleep Inn the day before the first day of classes. Sleep Inn is the hotel that the human students stayed at until it was time for them to head to Inari Academy for the school year because the school still needed to orient the kitsune students on how to handle the human population in the school. At the hotel, there was a pool, workout room, diner, a small spa, and an arcade, but unfortunately no one really got to enjoy any of it because the roleplay did not survive that first night at the Inn.**

**Felicity was a kitsune student in this roleplay, and I brought Klepto and Hiyori in as human students. And because I kind of fell in love with the idea, Fenrir was a domesticated wolf pup; relatively small in size (a little bigger than the average lap dog), tame, and fiercely protective of Hiyori if not slightly lazy and indifferent to his surroundings at times.**

**Just so you know: This chapter is formatted similarly to the roleplay format, more like the way I formatted the Windmere excerpt. I copied what you are about to read straight from the roleplay without editing it at all for posterity's sake. Again, it really didn't need editing this time around. All the writing belongs to me. Since my characters were the only ones to check in and I'm pretty sure Felicity didn't, I only needed to use my roleplay posts here.**

**The most I got to do in this roleplay before it crashed was check my characters into Sleep Inn and get them to their rooms. And I don't think Felicity made an entrance at all even though her bio, dorm assignment, and class schedule had been set up. But if she did make an entrance and I missed it, she would have been at the school the entire time my characters were at the Inn. So, there was never a chance that she and Klepto would fulfill their destiny.**

**.**

**Sleep Inn**

Klepto looked around briefly at the interior of the Sleep Inn, keeping his suitcase close to him. His only real possessions were in there and he didn't want anyone getting any ideas that it could be easily stolen. He squared his shoulders and went over to the front desk to get his room key, avoiding eye contact with anyone who might try to speak with him. He just wanted to go upstairs to his room and relax for the night. The only good thing about going to this new school was that he didn't have to put up with his parents at home anymore. He quietly accepted the key the employee handed him and gripped it tightly in his fist, shuffling off to his room.

Hiyori sighed as she wandered into the hotel, clutching her waterproof shoulder bag to her side and silently taking in her surroundings. Nice place. She hadn't exactly seen nicer, so she didn't really have anything to compare it to. Fenrir made a noise like a grunt to get her attention and she looked down at him. He stared innocently back at her and before she had time to register what he was trying to communicate to her, she'd already walked into someone. She quickly looked up to see a tall dark-haired boy awkwardly stepping away from her.

"Sorry," he mumbled quickly without looking at her like it was his fault she was such a space case.

"Uh... No. My bad," she muttered oddly in return.

He simply nodded and turned to head up the stairs to the hotel rooms. He was carrying a lone suitcase. Must be a student, she thought.

Hiyori quickly turned back to look at Fenrir, who she swore was smirking at her, and shook her head before approaching the front desk. Once she'd been handed her room key, she uttered a polite thank you to the employee and skedaddled to find her room. She was kind of curious to see the accommodations.

"Come along, wolf," she grumbled to the grey pup padding along beside her, silently thanking this place and her new school for being pet friendly.

Klepto found his room after a moment of searching and quickly unlocked it. As he got inside, he didn't take the time to take in the scenery. He really didn't care. It was nice. Just like the rest of the place. But it wasn't like he was going to be here for long anyway, so why get attached? He locked the door behind him and set his suitcase down on the bed. Great. He didn't see the point of making any public appearances now that he was here. Besides, he didn't want to risk running into that girl and her... dog... again. The way her dog looked at him made him uncomfortable for a reason he couldn't explain. So, he opened his luggage and resigned himself to sketching for the rest of the night. Or at least until he fell asleep.

Hiyori disappeared up the stairs as quickly as she could. The way she saw it, she had two options: she could stay in her room for the rest of the night or take advantage of this opportunity and explore the hotel for a while. "What do you think?" She looked down at Fenrir, whose responding look was anything but helpful. "Fine. Exploring, it is, then." She was too curious to let this time go to waste. Plus, she was bored.

When she found her room, she pushed the door open almost as soon as the key was back out of the lock and Fenrir padded into the room before her. His eyes scanned the place and Hiyori watched his nose sniffing as he paced back and forth investigating. She stood there in the doorway watching him impatiently until he came back to her. The way he held his head up and his chin out implied he'd made sure the room was safe. Hiyori sighed and reached down to pat him on the head before closing the door behind her. Fenrir jumped up on the bed as she knelt down next to it and observed her questioningly.

"I know I should probably settle in first, but I'd rather get a look at the place before I make myself comfortable," she reasoned with him and he huffed tiredly. She tucked her bag under the bed - she hadn't brought more than the bare necessities and some changes of clothes - and snapped her head back up to look into Fenrir's guarded black eyes. "Well, you can stay here if you want," she told him and he hopped onto the floor, determined to follow her in case she tried to lock him in, "That's what I thought." Hiyori stood once she was satisfied with the security of her belongings and returned to the door with Fenrir at her heels. After she'd locked the door behind them, she thoughtfully attached her room key to the centerpiece of her choker along with the other charms dangling there to ensure that she wouldn't lose it and the two set off downstairs to the lobby.

.

**(A/N 2) And that's it. I think I made the last post in the roleplay, so that's literally where it ended.**

**In case you're wondering why Hiyori and Fenrir happen to be right up in the middle of these Matchmaker Missions, it's because I tend not to like joining a roleplay with only one character in my roster. I prefer at least two in case there's no one else around for my characters to interact with, otherwise I can have them interact with each other so I'm at least doing something in the meantime.**

**Usually when I roleplay with Klepto, I have Lexy join the roleplay with him – that's what I did for the TDI roleplay, the first roleplay I used those characters in actually, technically the roleplay I created them for. But when I joined the first monster-human roleplay (Windmere), I didn't want to make Klepto anything but a human and I didn't want to roleplay two human characters by including Lexy, so I plucked out Hiyori and Fenrir because they were perfect for that kind of scenario. And when I moved on to the Inari roleplay, even though I made Hiyori a human (and Fenrir an ordinary domestic wolf pup), I figured I would keep up the tradition of roleplaying her (and Fenrir) with Klepto in the monster-human roleplays. In all human roleplays, though, I'd probably go back to using Lexy with Klepto. But it all depends. Both Hiyori and Lexy love to meddle in people's love lives.**

**Anyway, so this was the last roleplay in which The Void Kitsune and I attempted to reunite Klepto and Felicity…**

…**but we've decided to give it one more shot. This time, no group roleplay. Just a one-on-one between us two because we know we'll keep it going. No crazy or complicated school or camp settings. A sweet and simple plot, a chance meeting, and a friendship that grows into something more. It is destiny.**

**If all goes well, you'll get to read that, too. But hopefully not here. XD Because this is where the failures seem to end up.**


End file.
